


Let’s Get Started

by RDJ_luvet



Series: Uranium, Fletching, and Winter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJ_luvet/pseuds/RDJ_luvet
Summary: Steve takes a look at his boys.The first work of a series that is sure to fulfill all of your wildest dreams.





	Let’s Get Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this pairing.

Steve took a look around the room at his boys. Tony was wiping grease off of his face in the bathroom, Bucky was just kneeling into place, naked, on the rug in the center of the room, and Clint was pulling off his socks by the couch. 

Steve himself was just coming out of the walk-in closet where they stored most of their toys for pain and pleasure alike. For tonight he has chosen a plain black riding crop, something easy to guide and correct his boys when he felt they needed it. 

He waits patiently for them to finish their tasks and take their places on the plush rug. They didn’t take very long and soon enough there they all were in their collars. Tony a rich blood red, Bucky’s a blue as dark as the ocean, and for Clint a deep purple. All of the collars were lined with soft and cushiony cotton so they could be worn everyday, and on the outside a traditional leather. 

When all three were settled he dimmed all of the lights in the room and waited, letting the shadows hide him from their sight. 

Tony is kneeling tall and proud with his erect cock jutting out from his hips. He is the smallest member of their group but from the way he talks and carries himself you wouldn’t know it. Tony likes a firm and steady hand to hold him in place and to offer punishment when needed. Which from the bruises scattering his body you can tell that maybe he likes it a bit too much. But Tony is able to trust Steve to know his limits even better than himself. 

Bucky kneels in the middle of the three of them. Bucky has been home with them for over a year now and still has rough days and nightmares more nights than not, his therapists don’t suspect that he’ll ever be free from his trauma but Steve loves him anyways. Bucky is quiet and shy until you get to know him. He is kneeling as if trying to make himself smaller which isn’t hard with only one arm. Steve knows is because he gets nervous if he’s made to wait too long, but Steve is pretty good at judging when Bucky has had enough. Bucky kneels in the center so that he can feel safe and secure. His cock is flaccid and nestled neatly against his balls. Which isn’t surprising, Steve has managed to get him hard and aching only three separate times. This is a common result of the trauma he went through during his time with Hydra. But they’ve been working on it. Bucky loves the feeling of being restrained. It makes him feel safe and cared for, unfortunately he can only handle position for a short period of time and he doesn’t always use his safe word when he’s supposed to. Steve has gotten good at reading him. 

Clint sits on Bucky’s good side. The archer is kneeling with his bum resting on his heels, his cock is half hard and filling, he loves the feeling of being watched. Clint needs to have the feeling of helplessness, so after they start Steve will take out his hearing aids and tie a blindfold around his head. Out of all of them Clint is the best at using his safeword, but sometimes he only thinks he’s okay, when Steve can see right through that. 

Clint was his first sub in the new world, they started almost immediately after Loki left, Clint needed to get out of his head and Steve needed a distraction. They worked well. They worked even better when Tony finally got his head out of his ass and asked Steve for help. Now that Bucky is involved the 4 of them are all clicked together as if they were always meant to be. 

Finally, he starts to see Bucky’s resolve finally break as he starts to shake, he decides his boys have had enough, considering this is the longest he thinks Tony has been quiet. 

He steps out into the dim light, he walks surely to them, seeing the way Bucky relaxes, he visits Tony first, touching his palm over his arc reactor in a display of trust, he crouches down to press a kiss to it. 

Next he walks over to Bucky, he holds his face in his hand and smiles as Bucky rubs his face into it like a cat. He leans down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Then he takes the elastic off of his own wrist and pulls his hair back into a bun. 

Then it’s Clint. He takes out the purple bandana that he has in his back pocket and bends to tie it around his head and lets it rest on his forehead until they were ready to begin. Then he takes the hearing aids out of his ears and into the container he keeps in his pocket. He bends to press a kiss to his lips and ruffles his fluffy blonde hair. 

He steps back and breaks the silence. “What’s your safewords?” He asks also signing so Clint can follow without having to read his lips. 

“Uranium, sir.” “Fletching. Sir” he gets back two of three responses. He looks at the one missing. His boy in the middle. “Bucky?” He asks tentatively. The boy looks up to meet his eyes. “Winter.”

Steve grins. “Excellent. Then let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have art to go with this. If I get 50 kudos I’ll post the first NSFW pic, 150 and I’ll post the next one.


End file.
